


Спайка

by Arasi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: В результате налета на лабораторию ТРАШ Наполеон и Илья оказываются втянуты в полуфантастический научный эксперимент, и теперь один в буквальном смысле обеспечивает физическую неприкосновенность другого. Габи верит, что из этого удастся извлечь пользу. Наполеон считает, что так он еще не влипал. Илья просто хочет остаться один, и чтобы жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Последнее, увы, невозможно, а значит всем придется заново учиться работать в команде, рисковать собой и не только, принимать чужой выбор и его последствия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Madoshi

Снились люди в белых халатах и трусливая гримаса Трулша. Илья просыпался, беспомощный и почти слепой от бьющего в глаза яркого света. Потолок шел трещинами, покрытые потеками своды крошились, оседали на пол ковром кроваво-красной осенней листвы. 

Тело ощущалось чужим, а может, не ощущалось вовсе. Илья рвался прочь, рыча сквозь зубы, пока не понял, что бежать некуда, он по-прежнему спит, а мир вокруг вертится и дробится, и снова вертится, собираясь в фантасмагоричные орнаменты невозможного асимметричного калейдоскопа.

Потом из водоворота муторных, но не страшных кошмаров вынырнул Соло. Помянул покойного дядю Руди и всю его родню до пятого колена. Илья последовательно удивился, восхитился, ужаснулся, едва не вывернулся наизнанку в приступе рвоты, смутился, загрустил и обрадовался неизвестно чему. 

Соло тащил вперед, бормотал какую-то чушь про взрывчатку, и вроде здание должно было рухнуть. Перед глазами грязные кирпичи стен продолжали абсолютно безопасный дерганый танец, картинка не складывалась, логика в происходящем отсутствовала.

Впереди замаячил похожий на облако прямоугольник света, горячая волна накрыла сзади, опрокидывая навзничь, и стало понятно, что пробуждение опять примерещилось, пробуждения нет, потому что нет сна, нет яви, да и Ильи никогда не было.

 

Светлые больничные шторы были задернуты, но луч солнца протиснулся в узкую щель и добрался до подушки. Илья лежал и смотрел, как ширится, расползается слепящая трещинка, разламывая мир перед глазами пополам. Рядом заворочились, Илья сморгнул остатки сна и повернул голову.

— Черт, глаза режет, — донеслось с соседней койки. Из нагромождения простыней и подушек торчал перебинтованный локоть, острый нос с дурацкой царапиной на самом кончике и знакомые черные кудряшки. 

— Илья проснулся, — полувопросительно сообщила Габи, легко поднимаясь со стула в дальнем углу палаты. Подошла ближе, настороженно вглядываясь в лицо Курякину, замерла, не решаясь присесть на край кровати.

— Ты как? — спросила. — Что-нибудь болит?

— Нет, — ответил Илья. И отчего-то испугался.

 

***

 

У Наполеона гудела голова, как будто что-то грузное и неповоротливое ползало внутри черепной коробки, беззастенчиво расталкивая мысли. Доктор сказал, это сотрясение мозга. Периодически накатывающая дурнота, резь в глазах и ноющая челюсть прилагались. Царапины на лице и ладонях и синяки по всему телу шли в довесок, не добавляя позитива ни на грамм. 

— Это какой-то бред, — фыркнул Наполеон. — Что значит “я теперь батарейка”?

Габи устроилась на кожаном диванчике в дальнем углу кабинета, Илья застыл молчаливым истуканом в дверях, нагнетая обстановку. Уэверли восседал за своим донельзя презентабельным столом и с привычной жизнерадостностью вещал о суперсолдатах, неуязвимости и способности телепатически передавать боль от одного человека другому. Наполеон развалился в кресле для посетителей в ожидании момента, когда все засмеются и можно будет прекратить этот цирк. 

— Я повторю еще раз, — картонная улыбка Уэверли постепенно эволюционировала в оскал, — теперь агент Курякин неуязвим. Все его травмы, болезненные ощущения и любой физический дискомфорт вместо него испытывает мистер Соло.

Повисла пауза. Правый висок запульсировал тягучей, давящей болью — чертово сотрясение. Наполеон отстраненно перевел взгляд на торчащую из-под манжета полоску бинта. Присутствие Ильи за спиной ощущалось красной точкой прицела между лопаток. Слова Уэверли по-прежнему казались полной бессмыслицей. Габи скинула туфли, забралась на диван с ногами и нервно разгладила юбку. 

— Мы знаем, что это разработка ТРАШ, — с нажимом вклинился Илья. — Мы захватили их ученых, у нас есть дневники доктора Роде и старые записи фон Трулша, есть даже вещество, которое мне вкололи, чтобы я “подключил” Соло. Что еще требуется, чтобы вернуть нас в нормальное состояние?

— Проблема, мистер Курякин, в том, что произошедшее с вами необратимо. Нет антивируса или антидота. Связь установлена, и она будет действовать вне зависимости от вашего желания до тех пор, пока один из вас не погибнет.

— Погибнет Соло, — прошелестела на выдохе Габи.

Виски ныли уже не переставая. Щеку резануло изнутри, Наполеон приоткрыл рот, заморгал, пытаясь сосредоточиться, промокнул пальцем уголок губ, недоуменно уставился на алое пятно. И с опозданием в (сколько же?) пять дней, проведенных в больнице, осознал, что в этот раз действительно влип по-полной.

— Прекрати, — зарычал, вскакивая, — хватит! Ты только что укусил меня за щеку! Ты укусил меня!

Илья моргнул, дернулся, попятился к двери, но, по ощущениям, челюсти разжал.

Габи стекла с насиженного места, прошлепала босиком к столу шефа, спросила все так же тихо:

— “Батарейки” можно подключать параллельно? Две? Три? Чтобы как-то разделить эффект.

— Нет, — Уэверли смотрел на Илью, не отрываясь, и от цепкого любопытства в его глазах делалось тошно. — Можно заменить отработанную “батарейку” новой. 

— Есть шанс, что связь ослабеет со временем?

— Вряд ли.

Илья стоял прямой, как палка — рот все еще приоткрыт, руки по швам, кулаки сжаты, веки полуопущены. Его темная водолазка, плиссированная юбка Габи, стол, завеса тумана за окном — весь кабинет, вся ситуация виделись как будто со стороны, и никак не удавалось поверить, что все это действительно происходит. Совершенно некстати стало смешно. Наполеон досадливо хмыкнул, отворачиваясь:

— Физический дискомфорт — размытое понятие. Считать ли дискомфортом, скажем, чужой геморрой?

Габи глянула укоризненно, Уэверли подчеркнуто нейтрально кашлянул, Илья крепче сжал пальцы — на ладони Наполеона одно за другим проступали полукружья ногтей. Стоило заткнуться, обдумать, переждать. Мысли не успевали одна за другой, руки чесались в прямом смысле, и слова лились сами собой:

— А что насчет аллергии на очередной синтетический выкидыш советской текстильной промышленности? Угроза, придется наконец обновить твой гардероб.

Уэверли кашлянул громче — предостерегающе. Наполеон развернулся к нему спиной, в два шага приблизился к Илье и сунул под нос покрасневшую ладонь:

— А мазохистом тебя сделали сложные отношения с матерью? Я работаю руками, Угроза! Заруби себе на носу!

Удар в солнечное сплетенье был слишком быстрым, чтобы закрыться. Короткий рывок — и Наполеон буквально сложился пополам, хватая ртом воздух.

Илья сочувственно похлопал по плечу, нагнулся к самому уху, процедил с расстановкой:

— Извини за руку.

Развернулся и, не прощаясь, вышел вон. И дверь за собой прикрыл вежливо.

 

***

 

Дождь стучал по карнизу равнодушной барабанной дробью, звенел в ушах гулкими жестяными синкопами. Ранняя северная осень вступала в свои права. После почти месяца душной и дерганой стамбульской миссии, после поисков лаборатории ТРАШ в знойном Марокко зябкая сырость Туманного Альбиона казалась настоящим подарком судьбы — если бы не вынужденный отпуск-больничный. Если бы не причина этого отпуска.

Конспиративная квартира была огромной и пустой и располагалась в десяти минутах ходьбы от госпиталя. Поначалу приходилось появляться там по нескольку раз в день. Наполеон торчал по утрам в душе и гладил брюки в гостинной. В лаборатории сидел на кушетке озлобленный и молчаливый. Взорвался только однажды: влетел в палату, едва не опрокинув ширму, за которой у Ильи брали кровь, продемонстрировал перепачканный красным рукав рубашки и минут пять орал на медсестру, размахивая перед ней серым — и, разумеется, безнадежно испорченным — пиджаком. 

Илья молчал, прокол на сгибе локтя затянулся в течение десяти секунд. Еще через десять пропал и розоватый штришок следа. Пальцы подрагивали — и, пожалуй, только такое проявление слабости не отскакивало на Наполеона.

Хотелось ударить кулаком в стену. Хотелось до боли прикусить щеку изнутри. Хотелось ущипнуть себя — просто чтобы почувствовать что-то, избавиться от навалившегося вакуума, ощутить границы и пределы собственного тела, как-то отделить воображаемое от реального, а себя от окружающего мира. 

Илья задумчиво понюхал ватный тампон — пахло спиртом, осторожно потер тыльную сторону запястья — прохладный влажный след истаял, едва заметно стянув кожу. Наполеон прервался на полуслове, подскочил ближе, прошипел, выделяя каждое слово:

— Только. Попробуй! Только. Попробуй. Сделать. Со мной. Еще что-нибудь!

Крутанулся на каблуках и вылетел в коридор. Легкая ширма у кушетки снова закачалась и все-таки шмякнулась плашмя на пол.Медсестра неодобрительно покачала головой и прицокнула языком.

А через три дня все обследования прекратились.

Наполеон заперся в своей спальне, дни вынужденного бездействия поползли медленно и неохотно, похожие на вереницу серых зонтов под окнами кухни. Внутри Ильи бился кто-то, метался в клетке, толкая на безумства. Хотелось крушить комнату, ломать мебель и сбивать костяшки в кровь. 

Илья сидел на кровати, обхватив руками колени, смотрел перед собой, на всякий случай дыша через рот. И, не глядя, очень осторожно, мелкими лоскуточками, обдирал со стены полосатые обои. Вслушивался в звук рвущейся бумаги, вдыхал запах пыли, всматривался в бегущие по стеклу капли дождя. 

В ушах звенело, ладони подрагивали. Илья водил подушечками пальцев по прохладному шершавому бетону и представлял, как съедающее изнутри отчаяние переплавляется в физическую боль, слишком примитивную, чтобы отвлекаться. Слишком личную, чтобы делить ее с кем-то.

В стену постучали, Илья уставился на трясущиеся пальцы. Ничего страшного с ними не случилось, ей-богу! Красноватый росчерк царапины выцвел моментально — как не бывало. Илья зажмурился, беспомощно выставив руки перед собой. Забормотал речитативом:

— Отстань, уйди, отвяжись, не лезь…

За стеной молчали, а может, повторяли тщетную молитву эхом.

— Не трогай меня, оставь в покое, оставь меня одного…

На кухне в ящике со специями и крупами нашелся какой-то дрянной ликер. Илья хлебнул на пробу прямо из бутылки, поморщился. Неделикатно пнул дверь спальни Соло, поинтересовался:

— Тебе коньяк для кулинарных извращений не нужен? Есть такой торт "Наполеон" с коньяком, знаешь? — тишина. Илья сделал еще один глоток и еще один. — Если нужен, потом сам сходишь.

И поплелся к себе — допивать. Настойка воняла травами и перегноем и горчила на языке. Засевшее под кожей, тяжелое и муторное ощущение безысходности капля по капле сменялось такой же тяжелой и муторной пустотой. В стену бухнули, но как-то нерешительно. Илья привалился затылком к ободранным обоям, недружелюбно рявкнул:

— Чего тебе?

— Не допивай все, Угроза, — едва различимо буркнули в ответ. — Оставь на завтра.

 

Телефон зазвонил в шесть утра. Илья проснулся, кажется, за секунду до этого, бодро вскочил с кровати, накинул халат и вышел в гостиную. 

— У меня есть миссия для вас, агент Курякин, — сообщила трубка без предисловий голосом Уэверли.

— Осознали наконец ценность ручного суперсолдата, шеф? — выдавил из себя Илья. — Сменные “батарейки” уже подготовлены? Кто ими снабжает, кстати? Русские? Американцы? По очереди?

— Мы не станем уподобляться ТРАШ, — устало выдохнул Уэверли, и Илья вдруг ужаснулся, представив, сколько сил, должно быть, вложили он и Габи, чтобы добиться подобного гуманизма от начальства. — После разгрома лаборатории в Марокко наши аналитики вычислили курировавшего исследования агента. Он занимает должность секретаря при советском посольстве в Лондоне, и, по нашим данным, через три дня ждет поступления важных для ТРАШ документов от своего связного. Нам с вами поручено подтвердить факт передачи, вычислить связного и выкрасть документы.

Из спальни Соло послышался грохот и сдавленная ругань. Дверь распахнулась, шлепанье босых ног по паркету торопливо прокатилось по коридору и оборвалось гулким звуком падения в ванной. Уэверли попрощался, назначив встречу на после обеда. Илья повесил трубку и пошел проведать Наполеона. 

В ванной комнате пахло отсыревшими полотенцами, п _ о _ том и рвотой. Наполеон сидел, вытянув ноги по центру узкого помещения и опираясь спиной о бортик ванной, смотрел покрасневшими глазами куда-то внутрь себя. Илья опустился рядом на корточки, прижавшись боком и щекой к дверному косяку, неловко отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Прости. Я не подумал.

Наполеон сфокусировался наконец на окружающей действительности, пробормотал:

— В следующий раз напомни мне, чтобы я напомнил тебе, — язык у него заплетался, “чтобы” и “напомнил” пошли по кругу, Наполеон сдался, сжал руками голову, поморщился, начал с начала: — В следующий раз напомни нам про похмелье.

Илья покорно угукнул, Наполеон усмехнулся:

— Что там говорят про головную боль? Иди, что ли, ударь себя по пальцу…

— Я принесу аспирин, Ковбой. Держись.

 

***

 

За полтора месяца с момента знакомства Габи здорово изменилась — как-то повзрослела, успокоилась, ушла в себя и совершенно явно нацелилась на перевод в штаб. Такие, как Илья, работают всю жизнь в поле: стаж набегает, выслуга лет растет, зарплата, наверное, увеличивается (хотя кто их там в СССР разберет), а вожделенный стол большого начальника по-прежнему маячит где-то в недосягаемых далях. 

И дело не в том, что Габи пробивная, а Илья — нет, не в том, что Габи умнее или изворотливее. Просто Илья создан для “поля”, а Габи — для руководящей должности. Планы миссий, к составлению которых Уэверли начиная со Стамбульского задания привлекает свою протеже, складываются в ее хорошенькой головке как-то по-особенному — изящно, элегантно и непредсказуемо.

— Начнем с того, чего нам не нужно делать, — Габи забралась с ногами на диван в гостинной все той же конспиративной квартиры, веером разложила на журнальном столике папки с личными делами и замерла, глядя прямо на них. — Не нужно пугать или или компрометировать связного — Уэверли надеется потом его перевербовать и внедриться к ТРАШ. Второе: секретарь посольства Кох неприкасаем: дипломатический скандал нам ни к чему, документы проще добыть из сейфа. И третье: мы любыми способами избегаем любого намека на демонстрацию Ильей своих способностей. ТРАШ в курсе, что их технология у нас. Они сделают все возможное, чтобы заполучить ее обратно. Так что для разнообразия никакой стрельбы, никаких взрывов, лабораторий и психопатов с пыточными орудиями.

Напряжение висело в воздухе — невысказанное, но отчетливо ощутимое, звенело в ушах эхом вчерашнего дождя, покалывало кожу отголоском связи. 

Наполеон листал досье: “Виталий Карлович Кох, потомственный дипломат из семьи немецких эмигрантов, двадцать лет службы, последние десять — за границей, успехов немного, высокая должность — результат скорее упорного труда, чем выдающихся талантов”, — ничего важного. 

Илья притих у окна, не пытаясь кусаться, царапаться или щипаться. Наполеон разглядывал его исподтишка, бездумно ковыряя торчащую из подлокотника кресла щепку (полторы недели под кожей у Курякина — и гляди ж ты, вместе с синяками начал перенимать деструктивные наклонности). 

Голова после вчерашней попойки и короткого брифинга у Уэверли казалась слишком большой и пустой. Где-то в недрах этой гулкой и душной пустоты вертелась идиотская мыслишка: Илья будет доволен, ему будет приятно знать про щепку. Хуже того: Наполеону хотелось, чтобы Илья оценил его усилия. Наполеону иррационально требовалось верить, что, теребя чертову деревяшку, он может как-то повлиять на состояние Ильи.

Илья как будто почувствовал мысленный вызов, глянул равнодушно в ответ. Секунда — и заметил: вздрогнул, покосился с подозрением на свою ладонь и отвернулся. Завидует? Воспринял как издевку? Чувствует вину за то, что невольно “заразил” дурной привычкой? 

— По миссии наши легенды не связаны, поэтому главное — действовать синхронно, нигде не пересекаясь, — деловито продолжала Габи. 

А Илья коротко сжал губы, пряча мимолетную усмешку. “Оценил, не злится”, — перевел Наполеон; настроение стремительно улучшалось, грядущая миссия обещала стать действительно интересной. Габи, войдя в раж, расписывала достоинства выданного Уэверли “реквизита”, демонстрировала очередные передатчики, жучки, маячки и приемники, неуловимо улыбалась, рассуждая о марке сейфа (и когда начала разбираться в замках?).

— Через три дня из Чехии с гастролями приезжает певица Люцка Смутны. Вечером после концерта в посольстве благотворительный прием. По нашим данным, передача документов состоится именно там.

— Раз наши легенды не связаны, — вклинился Наполеон, — ты могла бы прикрепить меня к какой-нибудь особо подозрительной даме.

Габи отбрила беззлобно и сходу:

— К даме я, если потребуется, прикреплю Илью, на тебе сейф. Предлагаешь поменяться?

— Представляю, как удивится твоя особо подозрительная дама, если я прищемлю нам сейфом пальцы, — пробормотал Илья.

— Хорошо, если пальцы, —  задумчиво протянул Наполеон. — Сейф, Угроза, — штука опасная.

Габи задержала дыхание, Наполеон прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо Курякину — не перегнул? Тот нахмурился, обводя комнату грозным взглядом, уточнил:

— Ты привык использовать в работе весь доступный инструмент, Ковбой?

Габи задушено хрюкнула и захохотала в голос — от облегчения, по-видимому. Илья снисходительно усмехнулся. Витавшая в комнате неуверенность растворялась, сходило на нет давящее предчувствие беды, напряжение лопнуло с беззвучным жалобным “дзинь” порванной струны. Жизнь входила в привычное русло.

Миссия перед ними стояла простая: попасть на прием по приглашениям, отследить момент передачи документов, затем дождаться, когда неблагонадежный секретарь — Виталий Кох — запрет документы в сейф. Затем нужно было изъять их оттуда, воспользовавшись тем, что большая часть сотрудников посольства разошлась по домам или веселится в банкетном зале, выйти через главный вход и вежливо распрощаться с посольскими безопасниками.

— Кто руководит службой безопасности? — вклинился Наполеон.

Габи не глядя протянула ему досье:

— Майор Зайцев. Илья пересекался с ним в Москве, но это ни на что не повлияет.

— Я тоже пересекался с ним, три года назад, когда он охранял советских дипломатов в Польше, — протянул Наполеон. — И это станет проблемой. Мне нельзя показываться на приеме: если он меня увидит, то  усилит охрану и поднимет по тревоге всех доступных агентов.

— Не велика ли честь? — Габи хмыкнула, откидываясь на спинку диванчика, в карих глазах блеснул азарт. — Чем ты так ему насолил, чтобы он с тебя глаз при встрече не спускал? Этого, кстати, нет в твоем досье.

— Не с меня, а с жены посла. В досье этого нет, поскольку то мое задание с дипломатией связано не было.

— Ты, не отрываясь от выполнения миссии, соблазнил жену советского посла? — уточнил Илья.

Габи задумчиво покрутила в пальцах ручку, глянула сначала на него, потом на Наполеона.

— Хорошо, тогда другой вариант: мы с Ильей ведем Коха в посольстве, засекаем передачу, отмечаем момент, когда Кох удалится в свой кабинет, чтобы спрятать полученные документы в сейф, и даем отмашку Наполеону. Наполеон проникает в посольство тайно, вскрывает сейф, забирает документы и уходит, не пересекаясь с Зайцевым.

— Или не так, — перебил Наполеон, разглядывая планы этажей. — Я забираю документы, передаю их тебе или Илье и выхожу через парадный вход, переведя на себя все внимание посольских безопасников.

— Соседнее здание — отель,— Илья отлепился от окна, навис над плечом напарника, всматриваясь в чертеж. —  С верхних этажей можно по веревке съехать на крышу посольства, обратно уходить тем же путем рискованно. С другой стороны, Зайцев может послать за Соло хвост.

— И что? Арестовать ему меня будет не за что, да и смысла в этом никакого. Захочет проследить? Пожалуйста. Повожу его или его подручных кругами по городу, пока вы с Габи уходите с документами.

Габи прикинула что-то в уме и кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Главное, чтобы кое-кто не перебрал на приеме, — запоздало спохватился Наполеон.

— Прекрасная отговорка, чтобы оправдать собственный провал, — закатил глаза Илья.

Габи помолчала, переводя недовольный взгляд с одного на другого, потом перегнулась через потертый подлокотник и со значением ткнула Илью ручкой повыше колена, кивнула:

— Не выпендривайтесь. Хороший же план! Все получится.

— Эй! — возмутился Илья. — У меня теперь пятно на штанине.

— А у меня, — шутливо подхватил Наполеон, — синяк на ноге.

Габи с невозмутимым выражением лица собрала разложенные по столу папки в стопочку, потянулась, разминая шею, и встала.

— Ну вот видите, как теперь все справедливо и удобно! — лучезарно улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты.

Илья молчал. Скупая кривоватая усмешка выцветала с лица, пальцы снова принялись отбивать чечетку на подоконнике.

— План действительно хороший, — проговорил он, — и безопасный. 

— Насколько это возможно в нашей ситуации, — пожал плечами Наполеон.

— Я буду осторожен, Ковбой.

 

***

 

Существует множество способов бороться со стрессом — даже если стресс вызван невозможностью бороться со стрессом привычным способом. Первые дни было по-настоящему плохо, до сих пор болталась где-то на краю сознания мысль: “Мое тело — не мое”, — нервировала, пугала, мешала сосредоточиться. 

Илья вдохнул поглубже, окинул внимательным взглядом зал, отметил новые лица, остановился на секунду на Габи, перепроверил официантов — двенадцать человек. Начал новый обратный отсчет: “Двенадцать тысяч сто двадцать один”. Засевшая внутри паника унималась. Жутковатая картинка кровати с фиксаторами и мягких стен психиатрической палаты выцветала в черно-белый негатив, светлела, становилась нечеткой и нестрашной, как бракованный, пересвеченный кадр. “Двенадцать тысяч сто двадцать”.

Габи стояла у противоположной стены, примкнув к сонной компании пожилых меценатов. В паре метров от нее расположился у столика с закусками невысокий, похожий на крысу секретарь посла. Сидел один, за весь вечер перекинулся лишь парой фраз со снующими повсюду безопасниками.

Илья прошелся вдоль стены, меняя позицию так, чтобы иметь максимальный обзор. За соседним столиком от Коха приглашенная звезда Люцка Смутны общалась с послом. Илья читал по губам первые десять минут, но монолог Логинова состоял из бесконечных комплиментов и воспоминаний о давней поездке в Прагу. Пани Смутны вежливо улыбалась, общество посла было ей неприятно, разговор не клеился. 

Илья разглядывал девушку, краем глаза отслеживая передвижения (вернее, неподвижность) Коха, прислушивался к громоподобному басу Логинова, вертел в руках полный бокал с шампанским, считал про себя и, сверяясь с часами прикидывал, чем занят Наполеон (должен уже бегать по стенам от скуки).

Логинов фальшиво пропел что-то, отдаленно напоминающее чешский гимн. “Он же пьян,” — осенило Илью. Мимо с отсутствующим видом проплыл майор Зайцев, за ним из ближайшего угла комнаты потянулись двое рядовых — выводить перебравшего шефа во избежание дипломатического скандала. 

Илья совершенно отчетливо представил, как безопасники отпихивают его с дороги — а Наполеон сбивается и цепляет сигнализацию сейфа. Или ни с того ни с сего Зайцев предлагает выпить за общих знакомых — а Наполеон пьянеет, выбираясь из окна номера. Официант роняет поднос, опрокидывая горячий кофе на Илью. Неуклюжая дама, споткнувшись, царапает руку наманикюренным ногтем…

“Двенадцать тысяч сто восемь”. Ладони вспотели, ножка бокала вдруг показалась липкой и неприятной, Илья брезгливо отставил выпивку на ближайший столик. “Двенадцать тысяч сто семь”. 

Аккуратно придерживая посла под локоть, начбез повел его на второй этаж. Габи послала собеседнику рассеянную улыбку, незаметно косясь на Коха. Люцка Смутны залпом осушила свой фужер и стрельнула по сторонам цепким, неожиданно трезвым взглядом. Кох отодвинул от себя нетронутую тарелку. Илья подобрался, выжидая. 

Молодой повеса, сын помощника министра, подошел к певице за автографом, загородив обзор. Пока Илья фланировал по залу, выискивая новую точку, две пожилые дамы, обвешанные безвкусными золотыми украшениями, без приглашения уселись за столик Смутны и за пару минут повторили большую часть комплиментов Логинова. 

Кох поднялся, постоял с минуту на месте и тоже направился к чешской звезде: выкроил момент извиниться за начальника — пробормотал что-то безличное, растягивая тонкие губы в улыбке. Отвел глаза, наклонился ближе, скользнул рукой в расшитый блестками ридикюль, ловко сунул во внутренний карман своего пиджака простой белый конверт и отчалил без дальнейших расшаркиваний. 

Илья удовлетворенно хмыкнул, провожая взглядом сутулую спину. Значит, певичка — Уэверли будет в восторге. Габи со значением потрясла сумочкой: “Нужно сообщить Наполеону, как только Кох потащит документы к себе”.

К пани Смутны подошла молодая парочка, подписать программку концерта. Кох покрутился поблизости, постепенно отходя в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Поймал взгляд Ильи, нахмурился, заозирался, развернулся на каблуках и рванул в противоположную сторону — либо на улицу, либо в западное крыло и вниз, в хранилище. Там тоже есть сейф — не в пример серьезнее личного в рабочем кабинете, к тому же с круглосуточной охраной. Илья похолодел: если документы попадут туда, выкрасть их сегодня уже не выйдет.

Габи поджала губы и едва заметно кивнула, произнесла одними губами: “Догоняй”. Дорогие наряды, вежливые улыбки замелькали перед глазами. Илья лавировал в толпе, направляясь к неприметной двери, за которой скрылся шустрый секретарь. После светского гула банкетного зала тишина служебного коридора почти оглушала. Сутулая спина застыла неподвижно метрах в пяти, у пустующего сейчас пункта охраны. Илья позвал:

— Товарищ Кох!

Потом погромче, стараясь придать голосу вежливую озабоченность:

— Виталий Карлович?

Ноль реакции. Подошел ближе, тронул за плечо. Кох развернулся резко, как будто отпуская сжатую до предела пружину, в рыжеватом свете ламп блеснуло стекло. Илья шагнул назад, уходя из-под удара, отклонился к стене, закрываясь рукой. По предплечью мазнуло эхом боли. Кох отскочил сразу, вскидывая ладони вверх, затараторил скороговоркой:

— Простите, я не поранил вас, товарищ? Бокал разбился. Я такой неловкий сегодня… Давайте я позову кого-нибудь.

Осколок бокала с жалобным звоном упал на пол, на столе охранника блестело стеклянное крошево. Илья замер, переводя взгляд с картинно перепуганного Коха на свою руку, прислушался к ощущениям. Под порванной рубашкой заживал порез: кровь остановилась почти мгновенно, несколько капель расползались теперь неопрятным пятном по манжету, под которым щекотно стягивалась кожа. 

За спиной открылась дверь, впуская музыку и голоса людей. Рука не болела, влажный рукав лип к истаивающей полоске шрама. Кох причитал в голос, уже откровенно издеваясь — требовал вызвать скорую и провести медосмотр. Молодой безопасник в чине сержанта звал подкрепление из зала. 

 

Ветер налетел со стороны реки, швырнул в лицо запах бензина, прелой листвы и сырости. Вспомнился Ленинград, на душе стало паршиво. Илья задумался, связаны ли эти два события, свернул за угол, подождал, проверяя нет ли хвоста. Хвоста не было, и, пожалуй, его отсутствие настораживало сильнее всего. 

Кох ждал слежки — поэтому и заметил, поэтому натравил на Илью безопасников, чтобы незаметно улизнуть в свой кабинет (Габи засекла). Проблема в том, что о делах британской разведки Кох был осведомлен намного лучше, чем можно было предположить: он как минимум догадывался о сыворотке. Якобы случайный порез — это проверка.

Прежде чем сунуться в отель, пришлось побродить поблизости, демонстративно глазея в витрины и неожиданно сворачивая в боковые улицы. Комната бронировалась заранее, на имя Ильи, и всю аппаратуру для наблюдения за операцией разместили еще утром, старательно избегая внимания горничных. Наполеон со своим помощником расположился в смежном номере, дожидаясь от Габи команды действовать. А, может, команда уже была? Может, сейчас Соло вскрывает сейф в кабинете секретаря? Илья напрягся, ускоряя шаг.

Девушка-администратор разулыбалась, попыталась выговорить по-русски “добрый вечер” — привыкла встречать гостей советского посольства? Потом спросила  о погоде и невпопад заметила, что Илья рано вернулся — знает про прием? Докладывает Зайцеву? Или сразу в ТРАШ? 

Вездесущий ТРАШ со своими бесчисленными связями начинал напоминать гигантского спрута. Посмотреть со стороны — нелепо. Не вяжется, не вписывается в уютную биполярность Холодной войны. А может, наоборот, вписывается слишком хорошо. Просто выводит ту самую биполярность на новый уровень. Раньше “хорошие” Советы сражались с “плохим” капитализмом. Теперь “хороший” Уэверли со своей интернациональной кучкой идеалистов воюет за мир во всем мире, а ТРАШ им противостоит. 

И все в порядке, вот только раньше “свой” означало “русский” — не без исключений и оговорок, но все же. А теперь “своих” как бы и нет, есть только враги разных форм и расцветок: чертов ТРАШ — для Уэверли, капиталисты — для КГБ, КГБ — для капиталистов. Есть враги, и есть Илья Курякин — агент АНКЛ на службе у Британской разведки, присягавший на верность КГБ; суперсолдат ТРАШ, пытающийся ТРАШ уничтожить. Не двойной агент выходит, а двойной в квадрате.

Дверь в номер оказалась не заперта. Илья пригнулся, заглянул внутрь. Первым бросился в глаза графин с водой, потом черная рабочая куртка, лежащая на неразобранной постели неопрятным комом, и бордовое пятно на светлом покрывале.

Наполеон выглянул из ванной: окровавленные рукава рубашки закатаны, левое предплечье кое-как перемотано полотенцем. Окинул Илью внимательным взглядом, едко поинтересовался:

— Что это было?

Илья шагнул навстречу, бесцеремонно притянул Наполеона к себе, схватив за запястье. Зачем-то ощупал плечи, замер на секунду, возвращаясь к пострадавшей руке, подцепил пальцами край повязки, поднял глаза — и обжегся о заледеневший взгляд. 

Осознал: это слишком, перебор. И так друг у друга под кожей, и так “вместе и навсегда”, да еще и “умерли в один день” в перспективе. Надо притормозить, дать время (себе, ему), чтобы сначала допустить, а потом — принять новый вариант биполярности, когда есть лишь один свой среди бессчетного множества разномастных чужих.

— Что это было? — повторил Наполеон с нажимом. — Габи дала отмашку две минуты назад, но мне нужны гарантии, что ты не попадешь в переделку, пока я вожусь с сейфом.

Илья отшатнулся, отвернулся, бездумно разглядывая стену:

— ТРАШ ищет свою сыворотку. Виталий Кох проверял меня. В номере безопасно, ты можешь не волноваться.

Наполеон стало опустился на постель:

— Кох видел, как ты регенерируешь? Сворачиваем операцию?

— Не видел. Нет, не сворачиваем. Нужно закончить основную миссию.

Наполеон молча кивнул. Снял наконец полотенце, задумчиво уставился на неглубокую кривую царапину.

— Чем это он тебя? — спросил, не поднимая головы.

— Осколком бокала, — Илья осторожно опустился на корточки у кровати, все еще не решаясь дотронуться. — Нужно перевязать по-человечески и сменить рубашку, прежде чем ты приступишь. Да и промыть не мешает.

— Думаешь, мне от тебя телепатически досталась стеклянная крошка в ране? Интересно, а пуля бы куда делась?

— Если верить данным Уэверли, — фыркнул Илья, доставая аптечку, — пуля телепатически не передается.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется проверять данные Уэверли на собственном опыте.

 

Илья прижал ладонями наушники, силясь угадать действия Наполеона по шипению передатчика. На крышу Соло съехал благополучно, крюк отцепил, дождался, пока присланный Уэверли ассистент втянет веревку обратно в окно и скрылся из виду. Остались невнятные шорохи, шуршание ткани и едва различимый ритм шагов. Тихий щелчок, шаги прекратились. 

Илья выглянул в щель между гардинами, отсчитал третье от фасада окно на втором этаже — кабинет Коха, — дождался, пока в нем мелькнет отсвет фонарика, и снова присел к столу, где на радаре мелькали зеленым три точки. Габи в банкетном зале, прямо над ней — Наполеон, и Илья, в центре круга, у приемника. 

Картинка расплывалась перед глазами, под ложечкой тянуло беспокойством. Голова была свежей, тело — легким, как будто  кто-то другой не спал почти сутки, занимаясь подготовкой операции (а впрочем, формально так оно и было). 

Сквозь шорохи и треск в наушниках пробился голос. Сначала подумалось, детский стишок или считалка, оказалось — песенка. “Лучше бы ты помолчал”, — пробормотал Илья, но сжатая пружина беспокойства расслабилась, иллюзорный отзвук присутствия связи ощущался странным теплом.

— Я закончил, — бодро отрапортовал Наполеон. — Документы у меня, до передачи их Габи пять с половиной минут. А дальше пойду нервировать Зайцева и смущать посольских жен.

“Главное, не перепутай”, — хмыкнул Илья. Попытался вспомнить лицо супруги Логинова или хотя бы что-то о ее внешности из досье. 

Насмешливое “не волнуйся, Угроза, не перепутаю” пробилось через треск помех. Беспорядочное шуршание опять сменилось шагами, гул усилился, зазвучали посторонние разговоры и смех. 

Опять накатило беспокойство. Не хватало зрительного контакта или, еще лучше, — тактильного. Расстояние нервировало, как будто одно прикосновение могло гарантировать безопасность и обеспечить неуязвимость им обоим.

Из коридора постучали. Щелкнул замок, в приоткрытую дверь просунул голову наполеоновский помощник — Джонс, вспомнил Илья. Парнишка лет двадцати пяти, средний рост, среднее телосложение, среднестатистическое лицо без особых примет — типичная внешность усредненного полевого агента. Хотя в поле он не работает, болтается обычно с техниками, снабжая команду полезными гаджетами, и изредка на миссиях ассистирует другим оперативникам.

— Мистер Соло только что вышел из здания, я наблюдал через окно.

Илья кивнул. В наушниках гул банкета сменился тишиной, голос Наполеона пояснил:

— Сел в машину. Служба безопасности стоит на ушах, парочка подручных Зайцева едет за мной. Выхожу из радиуса действия передатчика, — и замолчал. 

Очень эффектно. Илья глянул на радар, точка-Габи возвращалась в отель, точка-Наполеон ползла прочь. Передатчик пошипел еще с полминуты помехами и отключился. 

Джонс осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, протиснулся за спиной Ильи к окну, сообщил:

— За ним хвост.

Илья стянул наушники.

— Нужно собираться и выносить аппаратуру. 

Джонс кивнул, отлипая от занавесок, и, проходя мимо Ильи, наступил ему на ногу. Извинился мимоходом и принялся упаковывать рации в кейс.

Илья замер, как вкопанный, вслушиваясь в ощущения. Боли не было (разумеется), был едва уловимый фантомный отголосок, ставший привычным за последние недели. Кольнуло страхом, затем — чувством вины и одновременно обидой. 

Илья прикрыл на секунду глаза, прошептал: “Три тысячи семьсот пятнадцать”. Смотал шнур наушников, убрал в чехол, закрыл чемодан с радаром, продолжил уже про себя: “Три тысячи семьсот четырнадцать”. Счет помогал. “Три тысячи семьсот тринадцать”. Наполеон будет недоволен. Наполеон будет прав в своем недовольстве. 

 

***

 

Дорога стелилась под колеса машины. “Наблюдатели” посольства тащились следом, на почтительном расстоянии и без фар. Наполеон притормозил на перекрестке, дождался, пока невзрачный серый автомобиль мелькнет в пятне света под фонарем. Парочка упертых, излишне исполнительных тугодумов — то что нужно для игры в кошки-мышки. 

Круглые часы над безымянным торговым центром показывали четверть третьего. Подумалось вдруг, что Илья уже давно спит (слава богу!) и видит седьмой сон (главное, чтобы не кошмар). Мысль отозвалась где-то под сердцем уколом тревоги, Наполеон замешкался на повороте, пытаясь уловить отголосок связи. Машину повело, едва не вынося на пустую встречную полосу. 

“Хвост” подполз ближе, по-прежнему не включая фар. Раздражение накатывало волнами, миссия с каждой минутой казалась все более бесполезной, план — бестолковым, а чертово левостороннее движение — и вовсе идиотским. Саднило оцарапанное предплечье, сонно гудела голова, связь не ощущалась никак. 

“Нечестно”, — подумал Наполеон. Повторил шепотом, перекатывая на языке, перевел на русский, смакуя неуживчивую шипящую “ч”. Илья не может меня обмануть и доверять мне тоже не может. Я не могу себя защитить и не могу не защитить его. Нелепо, нелогично, неловко и несимметрично.

Некрасиво, потому что неестественно. Но человек тянется к красоте и к видимому подобию симметрии, ждет ответа на заданный вопрос, реакции на действие и благодарности на добро. Эта связь работает по тем же правилам, она пускает корни в нас обоих, прогибает, выламывает что-то внутри, доводя до обоюдо-комфортного состояния. 

Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем мы окончательно срастемся, научимся чувствовать, читать друг друга, функционировать как единое целое?

Наполеон свернул в темный проулок, погасил фары, паркуясь, и заглушил двигатель за секунду до того, как с ярко освещенного проспекта следом нырнула машина преследователей. Пришлось пригнуться, прижимаясь виском к прохладной кожаной обивке пассажирского сидения. Перед глазами оказалась хромированная ручка бардачка, в ушах гулко застучало сердце. 

Незадачливый “хвост” дал по газам, выскакивая на следующую оживленную улицу. Наполеон приподнял голову, проверяя — так и есть, свернули направо, в сторону аэропорта. На то, чтобы осознать свою ошибку и вернуться сюда, у них уйдет минут пять, не меньше. Хватит, чтобы прикрутить к заднему бамперу новый номер, закрыть машину и сунуть плащ в мусорный контейнер.

Припозднившийся таксист подобрал одиноко бредущего по Грин-Лэйн американца через четверть часа (“Не таксист — кэбби”, — поправил себя Наполеон). Задняя дверь заедала, потертое сиденье пахло сигаретами и какой-то едой. Наполеон назвал адрес и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять зудящее беспокойство. Беспокойство не унималось, медленно переплавляясь в панику. 

На подъезде к конспиративной квартире “проснулся” Илья. На левой руке разом проступили две царапины — неглубокие, параллельные, почти без крови. Как будто кто-то проверял регенерацию. 

Часы показывалиполовину пятого, по расписанию Курякину полагалось спать.

 

Габи дремала в гостиной, завернувшись в шерстяной плед. На журнальном столике перед ней красовалась рация, два телефона и раскрытый чемодан с приемником. Зеленые точки маячка успокаивающе мигали: две — почти в центре, одна — медленно приближалась.

— Где Курякин? — рявкнул Наполеон с порога. Испугался собственного голоса, выдохнул, спросил уже спокойнее: — У него все в порядке?

Габи нахмурилась, спустила босые ноги на пол, неловко повела плечами, вздохнула устало:

— Час назад он звонил по тревожной линии лично Уэверли, пытался выяснить, все ли у тебя в порядке. Потом рванул искать тебя сам.

— Мы с ним разминулись, выходит?

Габи кивнула на зеленый радар, спросила в лоб:

— Что происходит? Проблемы у Ильи? У тебя? Что-то не так с этой вашей сывороткой?

Наполеон привалился к косяку, глянул мельком на левую ладонь: две аккуратные параллельные царапины, как будто иголкой провели. Слишком осторожные для проявления эмоций, слишком деликатные для проверки в стиле ТРАШ.

— Его маячок в порядке?

— Да.

— Передатчик у него есть? Может, рация?

— Нет ни того ни другого. Но Уэверли готов в любой момент прислать группу быстрого реагирования.

Повисла пауза. Ветер гулко возился на чердаке, Габи смотрела зверем исподлобья, злилась, волновалась за двух демонстративно недоговаривающих коллег.

— Что случилось, Наполеон? — вопрос прозвучал почти угрожающе. — Ты что-то чувствуешь?

Наполеон усмехнулся, растягивая губы в нарочито легкомысленной ухмылке:

— Чувствую острую нехватку любви и ласки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Подумал, может, тебе стоит быть приветливее хотя бы с Угрозой, чтобы я ненароком не скончался от его, скажем так, неудовлетворенных потребностей…

Габи состроила презрительную гримасу.

— Два придурка, ей-богу. Уэверли вам организует любовь и ласку — столько народу по тревоге подняли!

Наполеон отрешенно пожал плечами и поплелся в свою комнату. 

— Постой, — неуверенно окликнула Габи. Поджала губы, не решаясь продолжать, но потом упрямо вздернула подбородок и выдала на одном дыхании: — У этой трашевской штуки есть однозначный плюс: вы теперь работаете как команда. Раньше каждый был за себя, а теперь вас двое, и вы там между собой разбираетесь со всеми проблемами. Научитесь еще делиться со мной — и цены нам троим не будет. Эта штука делает вас сильнее. Я рада, что вы это наконец поняли.

Наполеон постоял еще, ожидая продолжения — его не последовало. Тогда он неопределенно развел руками и все-таки ушел к себе. 

“Эта штука делает нас уязвимыми”, — вертелось в голове. Раньше каждый был сам за себя, теперь — каждый тянет на себе ответственность за двоих. Вот тебе логика и симметрия, вот тебе и пресловутое сращение: нет двух самостоятельных агентов, есть разделенные хирургически сиамские близнецы. Слиться воедино уже не выйдет, и существовать врозь не получается. 

 

***

 

“Что произошло?” — спросили поочередно Габи, Уэверли и трое приглашенных эскулапов. 

Илья ответил: “Мне приснилось, что у меня изжога”, — и замолчал. Дальше говорил Наполеон — в основном шутил в духе зарвавшегося школяра про кишечные инфекции и венерические заболевания, без перебоя. Все присутствующие краснели, бледнели, старательно сдерживали смех, предупреждающе кашляли и шикали, сочувственно косясь в сторону Ильи. 

Илья безразлично смотрел в окно. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за пик телебашни над ломаной линией крыш. Пять часов назад он проснулся на диване в гостиной и осознал, что Наполеона не стало. Голова была тяжелой, Илья перепугался спросонья, зачем-то поискал прослушку в телефонном аппарате, потом догадался проверить связь — ущипнул себя и почувствовал. 

Стало пусто — как будто страшно, и больно, и грустно настолько, что мозг просто не в силах этого переварить. Как будто очнулся без рук и ног, и не можешь поверить, что вот этот дергающийся обрубок, вот эта жалкая половина человека — это ты. 

Габи рыкнула сквозь зубы, вырвав из трясины воспоминаний:

— Хватит.

Илья встряхнул головой, огляделся, начал привычный отсчет: “Пять тысяч семьсот сорок восемь”.

Консилиум, собранный Уэверли, безмолвствовал. Сам шеф улыбался чуть более натянуто, чем обычно (был в бешенстве). Наполеон стоял, вскинув подбородок и разглядывая телебашню — живой, ехидный, настоящий. Свой. “Пять тысяч семьсот сорок семь”.

— Что ж, друзья, — пропел Уэверли, — раз все недоразумения улажены…

“Пять тысяч семьсот сорок шесть”, — подумал Илья и, не размыкая скрещенных на груди рук, с силой сжал пальцы выше локтя — царапнул кожу через водолазку. Наполеон едва заметно дернулся и замер. Только уголок губ пополз вверх в намеке на усмешку.

 

— Связь отключалась, — бросил Илья полувопросительно, едва покинув кабинет шефа.

— Царапины проступили в половине пятого, — тут же отозвался Наполеон. — Это ты регенерацию тестировал?

— Я проснулся около четырех. Да, тестировал.

— Выходит, появилась задержка?

За спиной хлопнула дверь, Габи нагнала, вклиниваясь в середину, прихватила обоих за локти, заставила остановиться.

— Личное пространство есть у каждого, у вас оно общее. Я это понимаю, даже доктора понимают. Но помимо вашего личного пространства и ваших проблем есть окружающие вас коллеги, окружающий вас мир и миссия. Раньше вы были готовы пустить все это коту под хвост в угоду своей петушиной вражде, а теперь…

— Появилась задержка? — с нажимом повторил Наполеон. — За руку ты меня ущипнул сейчас или получасом раньше?

— Сейчас, — пожал плечами Илья и прикусил губу — на всякий случай.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Наполеон.

— Очень смешно, — эхом откликнулась Габи. — Разбирайтесь со своей глубоко личной и интимной драмой, завтра вечером у нас самолет в Прагу. В документах, переданных Люцкой Смутны, — информация о чешском банкире, который ведет дела с двумя европейскими банками. Нужно выяснить, как эти дела связаны с ТРАШ и связаны ли вообще.

Развернулась на каблуках и вихрем унеслась прочь — мимо кабинета Уэверли, вглубь здания, к техникам.

— Я ездил по городу, — задумчиво протянул Наполеон. — Добрался почти до Хитроу. Связи не было в дальней точке. Когда пропала, не скажу, но появилась на обратном пути. Может, дело в расстоянии?

Илья попытался представить карту с красной загогулиной проложенного Наполеоном маршрута. Мысли неслись вскачь: ограничение по расстоянию — это выход, способ отключить проклятую сыворотку, способ разорвать связь. Снова накатил муторный, тоскливый ужас. Наполеон нахмурился, вмиг становясь серьезным, как будто прочитал, почувствовал и разделил. Шагнул ближе, сжал плечо, глянул искоса:

— Это надо обдумать, Илья. Ты же представляешь, что от нас потребуют для подтверждения или опровержения этой гипотезы? Мы разберемся сами, и уже потом доложим о результатах.

 

Снова начался дождь. Мелкие капли лениво ползли по стеклу, и так же лениво наползал на город долгий осенний вечер. Наполеон долго паковал чемодан, бродил по квартире, переставляя казенные безделушки с места на место. Вслух рассуждал о том, что организация вроде ТРАШ не может существовать по определению — слишком обширная география, слишком запутанная система контактов, слишком сложная схема финансирования рядовых исполнителей. 

Илья вел свой бестолковый обратный отсчет, сбивался, выбирал очередное случайное число, начинал заново. Думалось о доме, о матери и о константах. Было иррационально обидно за вечно необжитую и “ничью” конспиративную трешку с новомодным сервантом и незастекленными полупустыми полками. Представлялась безликая команда чистильщиков, приводящая в порядок такие вот ничьи квартиры после передержки очередных залетных агентов. Представлялись залетные агенты без имен и лиц, кочующие с места на место, лавирующие в безбрежном потоке враждебности окружающего мира (биполярного, если можно так выразиться: на одном полюсе ты, на другом — все остальные). Ведь всю жизнь так жил, и ничего, вертелся как-то. Откуда теперь эта меланхолия?

Наполеон предложил поужинать где-нибудь. Илья отчего-то расстроился еще больше и отказался. Наполеон поворчал, погремел кастрюлями на кухне, ушел без предупреждения, забыв запереть входную дверь. Илья досчитал от трех тысяч трехсот пяти до трех тысяч трехсот одного и помчался догонять, а потом таскался как щенок на привязи среди переполненных витрин продуктового магазина. Понимал, что всему виной связь. Понимал, что влип, что приклеился намертво, и что деваться некуда. А на душе наконец было легко.

 

Сидели в гостиной до полуночи, говорили обо всем и ни о чем конкретном. Потом разложили по дивану досье на банкира, рисовали стрелки на карте Европы, отмечая передвижения новой цели за последние три года (вычислили два возможных пересечения с Кохом), спорили до хрипоты на тему советско-чешских отношений. 

Наполеон потягивал вино из фарфоровой чашки — бокалов в серванте не нашлось, дюжину рюмок признали негодными, а разномастные стаканы оказались заляпаны синей краской. Илья, памятуя о прошлом похмелье, кружка за кружкой  пил переслащенный черный чай. Пересказал в общих чертах старую миссию и как пришлось потом писать для КГБ отчет о компетентности тогда еще капитана Зайцева; помянул недобрым словом Марокко и взорванную лабораторию. Про сыворотку, связь и царапины на запястье молчали не сговариваясь. 

Наполеон сунул ополовиненную бутылку в ящик к крупам, на место приконченного ликера, и поплелся спать. Илья задержался помыть посуду — чтобы не оставлять пресловутым чистильщикам.

Горел ночник на тумбочке. Наполеон лежал носом к стенке, едва не до макушки закрывшись одеялом и каким-то чудом занимая ровно половину полуторной кровати.

— Это моя спальня, — осторожно заметил Илья.

— Я в курсе, — Наполеон завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и по-прежнему не пересекая невидимой границы своей половины.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Илья прошел к окну, задернул шторы, присел на край постели, застегивая пижамную куртку.

— Решил проконтролировать, чтобы у тебя не затекала шея.

Илья посидел еще немного, прилег на спину, сунув под голову декоративную подушечку с кресла, выключил свет. Перевернулся на бок, слепо таращась в темное пятно затылка. Язык как будто прилип к небу, и в голове дурацким детским хороводиком скакали случайные пятизначные числа. Надо было сказать еще в конторе, надо было сказать еще на рассвете, как только исчезли царапины...  

— Тебе нужно держаться от меня подальше. Мы вычислим расстояние отклика и разбежимся по разные стороны земного шара.

Слова повисли в воздухе. За окном стучал дождь, кудрявый затылок не двигался. Илья зажмурился и все-таки закончил:

—  Я боюсь, что однажды убью тебя, нарвавшись на очередного психа.

Наполеон оттолкнулся коленями от стены, прижался спиной, едва не спихивая на пол с кровати. Ехидно заметил:

— Если ты сейчас не залезешь под одеяло, завтра утром я проснусь с больным горлом. — И без перехода: — Хватит нести чушь, Илья. Спи.

 

***

 

Наполеон проснулся от того, что в спину вдавили дуло пистолета. В комнате было пусто. Потом заломило руку — вывернули плечо. Игнорируя боль, удалось вскочить с кровати. Пока натягивал брюки и рубашку, осознал два пинка по ногам и перетянувшую запястья веревку. Осторожно, по стеночке, ожидая в любой момент очередного “привета”, добрался до телефона. Илья встал двадцать минут назад, вышел из квартиры, чтобы прогуляться до булочной. Он где-то недалеко, надо искать.

Руки начали неметь, когда примчалась Габи. На запястьях под манжетами красовались характерные красные полосы, дышать было трудно — вероятно, повязка или мешок на голове. Уэверли позвонил, пообещал бригаду проверенных медиков в течении четверти часа. Прошла минута — и Илья отключился (ни ударов, ни нехватки воздуха, ни стягивающего руки жгута), связь прервалась. Наполеон запаниковал.

 

Краснота на запястьях уже выцвела, колено ныло от старого удара, новых ощущений не было. Наполеон прислушивался к себе, пытаясь поймать хоть отголосок, малейшую подсказку, крошечный намек. Вот ведь парадокс — иногда получить пару синяков проще. 

Габи поглядывала искоса, не отрываясь от дороги. Тонкие пальчики на руле побелели от напряжения: и она на взводе, и она боится, и она мечется где-то внутри себя. И она готова лететь хоть на край света, разыскивать, спасать, лезть в пекло. И она (молча) надеется, что связь вернется, что проступит какая-то ссадина, а где-то там Илья почувствует подкрепление, воспользуется удвоившейся силой, порвет веревки — и похитителей заодно.

Рация ожила: Уэверли проинформировал, что все ниточки опять ведут к ТРАШ. Сказал, аэропорты под наблюдением, главные транспортные магистрали проверяются. Курякина не вывезут из города, нужно ездить кругами, дожидаясь, пока Наполеон что-то ощутит. 

Габи, напрочь игнорируя правила дорожного движения, неслась на восток. Неприметный фургончик с бригадой врачей едва поспевал следом.

Еще пятнадцать минут в эту сторону — и пора поворачивать. Заныли виски (собственные). Отсутствие связи ощущалось черной дырой в районе солнечного сплетения. 

Вспомнился дядя Руди со своим электрическим стулом, и как Илья примчался прямо в логово этого психа. Вспомнилось Марокко и три дня практически безнадежных поисков, когда Курякина держали в секретной подпольной лаборатории, чтобы вколоть сыворотку, а Уэверли все твердил о юрисдикциях и международном скандале.

Скандала не случилось, лабораторию в итоге взорвали сами трашевцы, а Илью вытащили — живым и неуязвимым. Почти неуязвимым: радиус отклика “батарейки” — что-то в районе десяти километров. Надо было проверять вчера, а не вино распивать под разговоры…

Боль навалилась внезапно, Наполеон задохнулся и закашлялся, откинулся на сиденье, пытаясь расслабиться. Грудную клетку как будто обручем сдавило — не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Противный хруст в плече — и вмиг онемела левая рука, обвисла плетью, потянула муторно и навязчиво. Габи ударила по тормозам, стало еще хуже.

— Карту давай, — прохрипел Наполеон.

— Как ты? — коротко поинтересовалась она, деловито разворачивая план города на торпеде. Красным фломастером отметила местоположение, замешкалась, поискала нитку, провела, прижав один конец пальцем, половину круга. — Все верно?

Наполеон кивнул. Дыхание перехватило — ударили в живот. 

Габи, перегнувшись на заднее сидение, докладывала Уэверли по рации. Наполеон терпел, сжав зубы. Пара пинков, ерунда, ей богу! При первой встрече Курякин его сильнее отделал! 

Хрустнуло ребро — само по себе — сломалось? Перед глазами стоял гигантский красный полукруг на карте. Дуга длиной в тридцать с гаком километров. Там жилые кварталы, и склады, чего только нет! Нужны люди и время.

— Разворачиваемся? — Габи замерла, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо. Протянула руку, боясь прикоснуться, оглянулась беспомощно назад. — Давай тебя к медикам, я дальше сама поеду.

Ребро болело на вдохе невыносимо. “Может, не перелом еще, а трещина”, — подумалось мельком. Жить можно в конце концов. Илья сейчас очухается, раскидает там всех, выберется — только подождать немножко. 

— Шутишь? — Наполеон зажмурился, перед глазами плясали цветные пятна. — Я в норме.

— У тебя кровь!

Пострадавшая рука лежала на колене. Запястье жгло, кожа лопалась, плотные красные капли сливались в узор из вырезанных загогулин. “Г” кириллицей, или “r” на немецкий манер, перевернутая арка “u”. Габи шумно, со всхлипом втянула воздух. Строчная “n” задела костяшки. Мотор взревел, Наполеон едва не приложился лбом о торпеду — Габи дала задний ход, чудом не вписавшись в медицинский фургон. Нацарапанное на тыльной стороне ладони “run” смазалось, превращаясь в сплошную алую кляксу.

— Стой! — зашипел Наполеон. — Куда? Его убьют сейчас!

Затылок взорвался болью, и он потерял сознание.

 

***

 

Илья сознания не терял, но упал вполне достоверно — вряд ли беснующийся амбал с дубинкой приметил выцветающие царапины-послание на левой ладони и попытку не биться головой об пол. А может, просто счел осторожность жертвы проявлением безусловного рефлекса — если вообще знал такие слова.

По лестнице, ведущей в подвал, прогремели шаги. Подозрительно знакомый голос спросил:

— Доставили? — Виталий как-там-его Кох, собственной персоной. Странно, что не ограничился шайкой наемников. 

— Это не он, мистер Кох, — отозвался один из ребят. 

Всего их было пятеро, считая водителя фургона. Подкараулили практически на пороге конспиративной квартиры, пригрозили пистолетом и членовредительством (знали про сыворотку, даже не сомневались), связали, притащили в заброшенный дом на окраине города в лучших традициях итальянской мафии. Избили, когда осознали, что у мнимого супер-солдата следы от веревок не сходят и царапина на щеке не затягивается. 

Потом объявился Наполеон, теперь — опять пропал. Хорошо, что эти умники пока не в курсе. Когда поймут в чем дело — начнут охоту уже на “батарейку”. Пора бежать. Дождаться удобного случая, убедиться, что Наполеон в безопасности — и делать ноги. 

Кох подошел ближе, спросил:

— С чего вы взяли?

— Царапины не сходили.

— Где? 

— На роже, ссадина была.

— А на руке?

— На руке не было, но там не сходил ожог от веревки.

Было очень гадко на душе оттого, что приходится выбирать между моралью и честью: притворяться, отлеживаться в грязном углу, изображая отключку, хныкать и молить о пощаде. Ведь не на смерть они били. И не слишком технично, нужно признать. Но стоит представить Наполеона — как выскакивает из сустава плечо, как трещат ребра и ломит от удара затылок у спокойно сидящего в запертой комнате человека — и уже не до шуток. Так нельзя, так неправильно. Наполеон не батарейка, не радар, чтобы умники вроде Уэверли или Коха использовали его для поисков провалившего миссию агента.

— Он один был? — Кох обошел лежащего ничком Илью по кругу, остановился у стены, ритмично постукивая ногтями по кирпичной кладке. — А отбиваться пытался?

— Под конец поездки задергался, но мы его усмирили. Он был один, за нами никто не ехал.

В гулком подвале все звуки обрастали скрежещущим тревожным эхом. Связь молчала, что-то похожее на опилки болезненно вдавливалось в щеку.

— Проверьте правое предплечье, — потребовал Кох. 

Сам по-прежнему не приближался. 

Не приближался и Наполеон — но это пока. Сейчас обнаружат отсутствие того пореза, Кох не дурак — сообразит в чем дело, начнет искать “батарейку”, использует как радар уже Илью. А может, просто убьет, когда поймет, что на сотрудничество Илья не согласится. А может… Сотня вариантов этого “может”, один хуже другого. Надо бежать немедленно, пока Уэверли не пригнал Наполеона снова.

Послышались тяжелые шаги: из-под ресниц было видно, как приближаются идеально вычищенные армейские ботинки (“Альтернативный вариант пижонства”, — стало смешно). Две пары рук потянули за плечо, переворачивая на спину. 

Илья извернулся и ударил лбом в висок одного и раскрытой ладонью по горлу второго. Перекатился, вскочил, дернул на себя третьего, прикрываясь от нацеленного на грудь пистолета в руках Коха. А мужик не промах, оказывается. Скорость реакции неплохая, хоть и недостаточная. Можно было толкнуть на него брыкающегося вояку. Можно было скрутить Коха и подручных, а затем на их же фургоне доставить в штаб. 

Но тут представилось, как смещается, протыкая легкие, сломанное ребро от резкого взмаха рукой. Как едва пришедший в себя после удара в затылок Наполеон получает по лбу. Как он мечется по больничной койке, а шокированные врачи лишь наблюдают за новыми и новыми травмами из ниоткуда. Агентами приходится жертвовать ради миссии — все верно. Но только не так.

Илья попятился, отступая к лестнице. Плавно потянул за собой придушенного амбала. Подумал, что, пожалуй, не такие эти наемники и идиоты, раз догадались обрабатывать Илью, не держа огнестрельного оружия в пределах досягаемости.

Кох заговорил спокойно и с расстановкой:

— Мы же не садисты, мистер Курякин. Мы ученые. Технология переноса ущерба скрывает в себе громадные возможности, но сыворотка приживается не у всех. Вы — один из немногих, на ком она сработала…

Металлические перила лестницы уперлись в поясницу, тяжелая дверь пролетом выше была закрыта изнутри на щеколду — кажется, без замков. Илья отточенным движением саданул своего заложника по уху и бросился наверх.

 

Уэверли выглядел опечаленным, но не удивленным. Илья сказал: “Вы не имеете права вешать на меня ответственность за жизнь сразу двух полевых агентов”.

— Не считаете, что стоит поинтересоваться мнением мистера Соло на этот счет? — уточнил шеф.

Илья пропустил шпильку мимо ушей. Это все были слова, риторика. Сейчас Уэверли следовало разливаться соловьем, обрисовывать перспективы и пользу, напоминать о пустившемся в бега Кохе, грозить приказами, увольнением или черт знает чем. Быть может, все это даже сработало бы. Если бы не леденящий ужас от невозможности спасти человека, жертвующего ради тебя жизнью, от необходимости причинять вульгарную физическую боль единственному по-настоящему своему среди сонмов равнодушных чужих. 

Быть может, слова Уэверли (или слова Габи? Наполеона?) возымели бы действие, будь хоть одна гипотетически представимая угроза хуже перспективы существовать теперь в одиночку. “Глупость какая”, — одернул себя Илья. Раньше жил без этого, всегда был один, всегда этим наслаждался. Отчего теперь должно быть иначе? 

Связь не делает нас сильнее, связь не делает нас командой. Связь делает нас парой ущербных взаимозависимых недочеловеков, заставляя ежедневно и ежечасно выбирать между нужным и правильным. С меня хватит. Правильно — это бороться за мир во всем мире, не прикрываясь от пуль Наполеоном как щитом.

 

Илья улетел, не прощаясь даже с Габи. 

Недорогой отель в Праге и двухнедельная слежка за чешским банкиром сменились крошечной конспиративной квартирой в Стокгольме с заданием прекратить поставки потенциального биологического оружия в Африку. Загнанный в угол шведский химик юлил, угрожал всем, включая поставщиков и клиентов, и при первой возможности сдал своего чешского спонсора. Круг замкнулся, ниточка оборвалась, ТРАШ ускользнул, просочился между пальцев, будто медуза: обжег и истаял в глубине.

На душе было паршиво, пусто и неполноценно. Илья знал, что однажды это пройдет. 

Покидая гостиницу на окраине Ливерпуля (простая миссия: сопровождение и охрана французского дипломата), Илья совершенно некстати вспомнил Лондон и как боялся касаться стен, чтобы не поцарапать ненароком пальцы. Тут, в Ливерпуле, обои были похожие, и крохотный номер казался таким же ничьим, как их с Наполеоном трешка в мансарде возле госпиталя. Таким же ничьим, как сам Илья. В чемодане два костюма, смена белья, одеколон и бритва. Ни фотографий, ни писем — ничего. Тридцать пять лет, а жизни как будто и не было. 

Габи вышла на связь, когда Илья улетал в Валенсию. Объяснила, что появились новые данные по ТРАШ, которые позволяют предположить наличие еще одной подпольной лаборатории где-то на берегу Средиземного моря. А еще что отныне она курирует его и Наполеона, и что вся логистика двух половинок АНКЛ теперь тоже на ней. “Слежу, чтобы вы не пересекались”, — перевел для себя Илья. И между строк прочел: “Данные добыл Наполеон”. 

Голос Габи звенел в трубке, она расписывала свою последнюю миссию в поле где-то в Албании (без подробностей, разумеется), ерничала, иронизировала, сетовала на то, что в Лондоне опять дождь и никакого рождественского настроения в помине. Было хорошо вот так просто болтать с ней: вспоминался Рим, Стамбул и Марокко. И отдельной статьей — снова Лондон. В груди ныло и тянуло. Остро не хватало чего-то. Знать бы еще чего.

— Тебе письмо, — сказала Габи. — Наполеон оставил, безопасники наши проверили, я перешлю в отель, прочитаешь завтра.

— Не буду я читать, — вскинулся Илья. — Что там?

Зашуршала бумага, Габи поцокала языком, хмыкнула.

— Ничего особенного. Будешь выпендриваться и отбрыкиваться — зачитаю вслух. 

Илья помолчал, уточнил:

— Ты что, серьезно вот сейчас вскрыла мое письмо? Куратору положено, что ли?

— Не говори ерунды, Илья. Твое письмо сейчас пролетает в самолете где-то над Францией. Ведешь себя как ребенок. Оба себя так ведете. Идиоты.

 

Наполеон писал обтекаемо — что-то о книгах, бесполезные детские воспоминания, нелепый исторический анекдот про Александра Второго и абстрактные рассуждения о временах года в разных точках земного шара. Илья перечитал трижды, прикрыл глаза, откинулся в кресле, осторожно водя пальцами по строчкам. 

Было тихо настолько, что шелест кожи о бумагу отдавался эхом в ушах. 

Было хорошо. 

Как будто кто-то протянул невидимую ниточку, связывая пасмурную декабрьскую Валенсию с другим неизвестным, но очень далеким (Габи контролирует!) городом. “Так лучше”, — прошептал Илья. “Так лучше”, — повторил одними губами. Хотелось громить все вокруг, ломать мебель, бить зеркала. Подумалось: “А вдруг пересечемся? Или призрачная, неуловимая связь сработает через потертый и проверенный безопасниками конверт — а у меня опять руки разбиты”. 

В груди болело почти физически. Хотелось увидеть, дотронуться — убедиться, что все в порядке. 

Илья встряхнулся, пробормотал: “Семнадцать тысяч двести сорок девять”. Продолжил: “Семнадцать тысяч двести сорок восемь”. Не раздеваясь, лег на постель, сунул письмо под подушку и заснул на шестнадцати тысячах и девяти сотнях. 

А во сне спорил с кем-то до хрипоты, раскладывал на потертом диване планы неизвестного здания и доказывал, что слухи о второй лаборатории ТРАШ — это дезинформация, и, если бы такая лаборатория существовала, его, Илью, туда бы непременно забрали.

Ответ Наполеону написал спустя два дня. 

Ответ на ответ Габи прислала уже в Мурсию еще через две недели.

 

***

 

Девушка на стойке регистрации отеля в Неаполе была американкой. Звали ее на “М” — то ли Минди, то ли Мэнди, то ли вообще Мари. Она была тихая, улыбчивая и отчаянно краснела, стоило Наполеону с ней заговорить — воспринимала любое слово как намек на что-то в высшей мере непристойное. 

Ранняя средиземноморская весна цвела буйным цветом, раскинувшийся по склонам холмов город плавился в по-летнему знойном воздухе. Наполеон наслаждался жарой: днем грелся, как кот, на солнышке, используя редкие свободные минуты. А по вечерам всеми возможными средствами боролся с зябкой и знобкой тишиной номера и намекам предпочитал честную констатацию своих намерений (щепетильных Милли и Мэвис приходилось избегать).

Она нагнала на выходе из отеля, влетела в спину с разбегу, извинилась:

— Вам звонок, мистер Соло. Говорят, это срочно. 

Такси до аэропорта дожидалось у дверей, во внутреннем кармане пиджака лежал билет на рейс до Парижа с пересадкой в Марселе — полтора часа до вылета. Но святоша Мисси вцепилась в рукав и дышала через раз, капельки пота блестели из-под растрепанной челки, идеальный макияж смазался, полз неопрятными потеками. Наполеон подумал: лишняя пара минут итальянской весны мне точно не повредит, в аэропорт успеется, и Париж не убежит, и вдруг в Лондоне действительно проблемы. 

— Придется лететь другим самолетом, — сообщила Габи без предисловий, стоило Наполеону взять трубку. Немецкий акцент слышался сильнее обычного, в голосе было намешано облегчения, злости и страха в равных пропорциях.

— Что случилось, Габи? — спросил Наполеон.

В трубке молчали, Наполеон закипал: могла ведь просто прислать в аэропорт с курьером новый билет, инструкции и что угодно — но нет, позвонила. В районе солнечного сплетения заворочалось нехорошее предчувствие. Чертова Мелисса-Моника уже отдышалась и теперь поглядывала искоса с нечитаемым выражением.

— Тебе нельзя лететь через Марсель, — сухо проинформировала Габи, замялась, подбирая допустимые для незащищенной линии слова. — Если на подлете пробьется связь, у тебя есть шанс сдохнуть, не дождавшись медиков, пока самолет заходит на посадку.

— Пришли вертушку с бригадой реаниматологов, — брякнул Наполеон прежде, чем успел подумать. Мэгги-Молли округлила глазки и чинно вернулась к листанию каких-то бумажек на стойке. 

— Это безумие, Поль, — со вздохом отозвалась Габи, устало и обреченно как-то. — Его сейчас оперируют, пуля застряла прямо под сердцем.

— Присылай вертолет, — повторил Наполеон тише, — меня оперировать не придется, пуля не передается телепатически, это было в отчетах.

Габи фыркнула укоризненно, вкладывая в один короткий звук раздражение и досаду. “Всерьез опасается прослушки”, — решил Наполеон. Да и плевать: ни один шпион в здравом уме не поверит в телепатию.

Динамик закашлялся шипением помех, послышались невнятные голоса на заднем плане.

— Ты же знаешь, я этого не сделаю. Ты вылетаешь через четыре часа прямым рейсом. В Париже уже в курсе, что ты задержишься, — и повесила трубку.

— Может, воды, мистер Соло? — неуверенно поинтересовалась Мора (имя-то, оказывается, на бейдже написано).

“Дура”, — подумал Наполеон. Прошел вглубь холла, опустился на кожаный диванчик для гостей. Два часа ждал вестей и мерз — а Габи не звонила.

 

Связной в Париже встретил в аэропорту, вручил пухлый запечатанный конверт, дежурно пожелал удачи и так же дежурно попрощался. 

В конверте обнаружились какие-то документы (несущественно), шариковая ручка (наверняка с секретом), жучок, по-видимому, усовершенствованной формы (неинтересно) и письмо от Ильи недельной давности. Наполеон прочитал его в такси: машину трясло, перед глазами все мутилось. Бросил чемодан на пороге номера, перечитал, второй раз, третий. За окном пиликал на скрипке уличный попрошайка, в соседнем номере ссорилась парочка итальянцев. Телефон молчал.

Можно же взять машину, рассчитать расстояние, предупредить Уэверли, чтобы прислал свою специальную бригаду. Мысль вертелась, жужжала в висках назойливой мухой. 

В мини-баре нашелся пристойный виски. Наполеон повертел бутылку в руках и убрал обратно, налил в стакан воды из-под крана, выпил залпом, повторил. Напиваться перед операцией на сердце — безумие. “Стоп, — одернул себя, — думать об операции на сердце — безумие”. 

В ушах шумело, за стеной грохнуло об пол тяжелым. Вспомнился звук, с которым ломалось ребро, жуткое ощущение треснувшей без удара кости, вид рвущейся без участия ножа кожи. Боли не хотелось, полная беспомощность пугала. И еще больше пугала мысль о том, чтобы и дальше сидеть у телефона, дожидаясь вестей.

Кресел в номере было два, и кровать — размером с взлетно-посадочную полосу неапольского Каподичино. Наполеон присел на краешек, придвинул стеклянный журнальный столик, поставил курякинское письмо домиком. Там глупости всякие: откровенно издевательское описание нарядов с неизвестного банкета в неизвестном городе, исключительно познавательный рассказ о ядовитых медузах, рассуждения о том, что Ремарка, оказывается, лет пять назад издали и в Союзе — правда, не всем нравится. 

Буйные соседи заголосили с новой силой. Наполеон пристроил рядом с конвертом пустой стакан, спросил, уставившись куда-то поверх:

— Что делать-то, Илья?

Собственный голос прозвучал глухо и незнакомо, потонул в окружающей какофонии. Вынужденное ожидание и усталость навалились, спихивая в сюрреалистичное состояние опьянения без алкоголя, показалось — все по плечу.

— Думаешь, я умирать за тебя собрался? — поинтересовался Наполеон обиженно. — Думаешь, я готов тебя заменить? Многовато чести, знаешь ли. 

Стакан молчал, в форточку дуло, уголок письма покачнулся и завалился, складываясь.

— Я не собираюсь умирать. Ни за тебя, ни за кого-то еще. Я сильный, я выживу. И с дыркой от твоей пули выживу, если придется. 

По коридору прокатила тележку горничная. Наполеон встряхнулся, приходя в себя, закусил губу, заставляя себя думать о новых жучках и непонятной ручке в конверте. Потянулся, вынул документы по миссии, принялся листать: глава фармацевтической компании, приторговывающий поддельными лекарствами в промышленных масштабах, ТРАШ на горизонте, не доказанная связь лично с Кохом. И выкладки аналитиков, повторяющие уже очевидное: где-то между Италией и Турцией функционирует еще одна лаборатория или подпольный исследовательский центр.

Мысль болталась на периферии сознания, зудела неотступно, отказывалась уходить: “Надо ехать в Марсель, я сильный, мы оба сильные, и мы со всем справимся — до тех пор, пока нас двое”.

 

— Выдыхай, Наполеон, — хмыкнула Габи в трубке. — С ним все нормально.

Сквозь треск помех и показную браваду в голосе пробивалась тревога, забота и неуместная совершенно нежность — не бывает такой между коллегами, не должно быть. 

Наполеон осторожно опустился в кресло, прикрыл глаза. Облегчение затапливало изнутри, разливалось по телу, щекотно покалывая кончики пальцев. Помолчали. Сквозняк лениво трепал разложенные по кровати листы.

— Он ведь не пытался себя убить, чтобы освободить меня окончательно? — невпопад спросил Наполеон. И не думал о таком вроде, а тут ляпнул и сразу пожалел.

— У тебя там что, крыша поехала? — моментально откликнулась Габи. Прозвучало строго, но отчего-то стало понятно: не восприняла всерьез, забавляется. — Ты, как я погляжу, тоже не примчался к нему на помощь, м? Здоровый эгоизм возобладал над шекспировскими страстями?

— Точно. 

А может, и не возобладал: на языке вертелось что-то неумеренно пафосное, но Наполеон сдержался. Связь установлена, она есть, от нее никуда не деться. Это только подростки мечтают умереть за что-то большое, светлое и настоящее. Когда тебе уже порядком за тридцать, ради таких вещей нужно не умирать, а жить.

— Вдвоем вам было лучше, да? — Габи опять переключилась, стала серьезной. — Помнишь, я говорила, что вы вдвоем сильнее? Курякину дали другого напарника, не было никаких споров или претензий, а потом появилась зацепка по товаропотокам твоей фармацевтической фирмы в Марселе, и… Не сработались, в общем. Не получилось команды.

Стало без причины обидно. Ошпарило изнутри чем-то сродни злорадству — аж самому противно. Хрупкая иллюзия благополучия рушилась. “Профессиональная ревность”, — усмехнулся Наполеон, осознал, взвесил, взбесился окончательно.

— Вы были командой, — тихо закончила Габи.

— Мы командой не были. Я считал нас командой. Илья считал иначе.

Прощались путано и скомкано. Габи вспомнила про миссию, долго объясняла, как подпись, оставленная чудо-ручкой на нужном документе, позволит этот документ отследить, сбивалась, теряла мысль. Чувствовалось: хотела предложить Наполеону вернуться (не сейчас, разумеется, а через пару недель). Наверное, размышляла над этим много, встала на место Ильи, поняла, что Илья о таком не попросит. Хотела просить за него — и тоже не смогла.

Невысказанное приглашение висело в воздухе, ныло короткими гудками в трубке. Пустой стакан из-под воды по-прежнему стоял на журнальном столике. Наполеон с ненавистью уставился на него. 

У Ильи моральная дилемма. И у Габи теперь, выходит, такая же. Оба видят в получении чужого физического ущерба слепое самопожертвование и мазохистское желание сдохнуть во имя благого дела. Оба отрицают банальную теорию вероятности и естественные в профессии риски. Габи не понимает (и уже не поймет, засев в штабе), что работать в команде значит не только рисковать собой, но и принимать право напарника на риск. Илья не осознает, что рисковать вдвоем безопаснее, чем поодиночке. Пока не осознает. Это временно.

 

***

 

Дни в больнице были похожи один на другой. Грудь болела, мысли путались, голова гудела от булькающего французского чириканья врачей и медсестер. Фокус внимания беспрестанно смещался, как будто водомерка по воде носилась. Летом в деревне водомерок было не счесть, мальчишки бегали гурьбой на пруд, сидели на рассвете с самодельными удочками, ловили руками головастиков. А может, и не было такого, может, приснилось все. 

Слово “приснилось” включало тревожную сирену внутри черепной коробки, воздух как будто пропадал из легких, Илья барахтался в пахнущих лекарствами простынях. Под ребрами ныло нестерпимо, Илья цеплялся за эту боль, концентрировался на ней, позволял ей себя вести, а через пару часов, забывшись, опять выныривал из мутного кошмара, в котором боли нет вовсе, и Наполеона нет, и нужно бежать и искать, и спасать, не то будет поздно. 

Габи прилетела из Лондона на третий день, и теперь приходила по утрам. Сидела у кровати бледная, грустная и задумчивая, как героини Куприна; неловко шутила. Предельно корректно, фильтруя каждое слово, рассказывала о продолжении истории с поддельными лекарствами и о том, что некая судоходная компания из Марокко раньше осуществляла грузоперевозки в некий греческий порт, и с уничтожением марокканской лаборатории эти грузоперевозки прекратились. 

Илья слушал, кивал, чувствовал, чуял нутром — Наполеон где-то там сейчас. Обрубленная связь тянула засевшей под ребрами занозой. Стерильная повязка мешала дышать. Как будто не было ни ранения, ни пули, а безликие доктора в белых халатах должны были ампутировать половину сердца, которая разучилась существовать отдельно. Как будто что-то пошло не так, и операция не помогла.

— Через неделю заберу тебя отсюда, — осторожно предложила Габи.

— Куда? — поинтересовался Илья. — Врачи разрешили?

— Перевезем тебя в Лондон, поживешь у меня. Или в штабе, знаешь, есть какие-то комнаты для осведомителей и свидетелей.

— Или камеры для задержанных.

— Верно, в подвале.

Разговор не получался, опять. Габи казалась темным и чужеродным пятном на голых, стерильных стенах палаты.

— Мне нужен будет отгул, — тихо сообщил Илья. — После всего этого, когда рана затянется совсем.

Габи кивнула, на сером осунувшемся лице проступило что-то сродни умилению. Илья коротко улыбнулся в ответ, легче на душе не стало. Свербила, царапалась изнутри тревога, дергало фантомной болью эхо связи. 

В палату молча и без стука вошел незнакомый медбрат, прогрохотал по полу штатив с капельницей. Габи коротко попрощалась и вышла. 

Иголка ткнулась в вену с короткой вспышкой боли, запустила привычную цепочку: “когда-то давно — было — не было — приснилось”. Илья опустил глаза. Медбрат, по-прежнему не открывая рта, стоял у кровати и ждал. В ушах зашумело, палата осыпалась на пол снегопадом, руки стали ватными, а ног как будто и не было вовсе. “Приснилось”, — завывало внутри бесполезным сигналом воздушной тревоги. Бесцветные и стерильные хлопья кружились, оседая к начищенным армейским ботинкам, торчащим из-под форменных белых штанов. 

Сознание прояснилось на секунду, трашевский наемник во врачебном халате с чужого плеча показался нелепым и похожим на головастика. Илья прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в мутную и тягучую полудрему.

Мелькали лампы над головой, тряслась по кафельным плитам каталка, машина подпрыгивала на кочках, болтало на взлете самолет. Иногда казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и отпустит, удастся вырваться из тугой предобморочной дымки, но потом случалась (или снилась?) короткая вспышка укола, и Илья снова падал куда-то, где нет дна (а может, летел туда, где нет неба).

 

Палата (камера?) у ТРАШ оказалась оборудована не хуже, чем в больнице. Не было окон, у стен громоздилась непонятная аппаратура, руки и ноги крепились к кровати мягкими фиксаторами.

— Мы не садисты, мистер Курякин, — сообщил смутно знакомый хрипловатый голос, — мы ученые.

Злобный гений выглядел под стать ситуации: высокий, тощий, лысоватый с нелепо торчащими в разные стороны пучками седых волос. На неопрятном врачебном халате была бирочка с именем: Джулиус Но. Илья зажмурился, проморгался, пригляделся внимательнее — имя никуда не делось. Голова гудела, грудь чесалась. 

— Вы отключили связь? — спросил Илья не своим голосом. В горло как будто битого стекла насыпали, вопрос прозвучал едва внятно. 

Дернулось что-то под ребрами, как будто оборвалось. Илья прикусил щеку изнутри, боль отрезвила. Приоткрыл рот, выдыхая, начал считать про себя: “Тридцать семь тысяч сто восемьдесят один”. Понял вдруг сам: нет, не отключили. Это попросту невозможно. Пусть мудрят что-то с кровью, пусть изобретают антидот — свой хваленый перенос ущерба, может, и уберут, а связь — уже нет. Не выйдет. Связь — она не капельнице и не в крови, она (ужас, как сопливо прозвучит!) в сердце.

— Вы, мистер Курякин, — разулыбался доктор, — уникальный случай! Мы перелили вашу кровь другому подопытному, ввели вам модифицированный вариант сыворотки, пробовали подключить нашего человека в качестве батарейки — и все без толку!

— Так себе технология получилась.

В дверь постучали, щелкнул замок, внутрь сунулся жизнерадостный араб, прочирикал что-то не то на румынском, не то на греческом и исчез. Дверь запер.

“Тридцать семь тысяч сто восемьдесят, — подумал Илья. — А доктор Но, судя по акценту, бельгиец”. 

— Я должен задать вам пару вопросов, — неуверенно сообщил доктор. — За этим вас и разбудил. Вы в состоянии контролировать связь со своей батарейкой?

— Угу, — торопливо согласился Илья. “Тридцать семь тысяч сто семьдесят девять”.

— Способность использовать чужой ресурс отключается по вашему желанию?

— Угу.

— Чувствуете ли вы удвоение силы при подключении батарейки?

— Угу.

— Каким образом вы осуществляете контроль?

— Угу.

Пауза. Доктор замялся, опасливо приблизился к кровати, косясь на дверь. Понизил голос:

— Мистер Курякин, вы же понимаете, что своим нежеланием сотрудничать делаете хуже себе?

— Угу, — сказал Илья и оскалился. Доктор отпрыгнул. Илья дернул пару раз на пробу руками — фиксаторы держали на совесть, а вот левый металлический бортик койки можно и расшатать — если удастся избавиться от лишних глаз.

— Мы смогли вычислить вас, — затараторил доктор, — вашу батарейку мы тоже найдем. Мой источник подтверждает, что связь работала. Все анализы показывают, что она работает и сейчас. Мы выясним, как вы ее блокируете, и переподключим вас к новому источнику.

— К человеку! — рявкнул Илья. — Не к источнику, не к батарейке — к человеку! Вы ратуете за свободу и равенство для всех — и пытаетесь сделать из половины человечества рабов для другой половины!

— Рабов? Мы? Рабов, мистер Курякин, делаете вы! Вы распоряжаетесь полученной властью, принуждая к жертве или даруя свободу. Нам осталось лишь выяснить, как вам удается контролировать...

— Я никем не распоряжаюсь и никого не принуждаю, — устало огрызнулся Илья. Запал проходил, бессмысленный спор с безумным ученым сворачивал в неприятную псевдофилософскую муть. Хриплый, надтреснутый тенорок возил по нервам куском наждачки, и хотелось заткнуть уши, спрятаться, оглохнуть — что угодно, лишь бы не слышать чужих реплик.

— Вы подарили свободу. Нельзя подарить свободу тому, кто и так свободен. Нельзя подарить свободу, не признав рабского положения.

Слова доходили как через толщу воды. Мысль просочилась в сознание, присосалась ядовитыми щупальцами. Илья зарычал, забился, выгнулся, насколько позволяли ремни, пытаясь раскачать койку. В палате-камере тут же стало людно. Седативное вкололи в шею, не мучаясь с капельницей. 

“Тридцать семь тысяч сто семьдесят восемь”, — пробормотал Илья. Язык начинал заплетаться, картинка перед глазами плыла. “Тридцать тысяч сто семьдесят семь, — промелькнуло в голове. — Пусть это все мне приснилось”.

 

В неживой, звенящей тишине камеры мерещились скрипы, шепотки, перестуки и шорохи: кто-то громоздкий и многоногий бродил по коридору, в капельницу капля за каплей вливалось лекарство. Когда отца забрали, кран на кухне тек с таким звуком. Мама плакала по ночам, а когда затихала, можно было расслышать равномерное и равнодушное “кап”. А может, и не было этого, может, показалось…

Мысль поселилась в подкорке, раскинула там свои сети, угнездилась. 

Пробивающийся сквозь веки свет лампы дробился, разваливался на спектр, смешивался с бесконечными парадоксальными вариациями на тему свободы выбора. Наполеон сделал выбор — ты его отменил. Подарил свободу, признав рабское положение. 

“Кап”, — звучало где-то вдалеке. Из-под ресниц мелькало голубоватым и бежевым, слепило, вкручивалось мигренью в виски, лишало возможности двигаться. Наполеон сделал выбор, ему было непросто. Нужно было переступить через собственное “непросто” и принять. 

“Кап”, — возразили под потолком. Ты уперся в свою непогрешимость. Решил этическую дилемму. Неверно решил. 

“Кап”.

Была такая пытка в средневековье: сбривали волосы с головы и сажали под умывальник, и чтобы вода капала ровно на темечко. Человек сходил с ума за несколько часов. 

На заводе Венчигуэрра Наполеон прыгнул в воду, чтобы тебя вытащить — рисковал. Потом в Стамбуле: бросился под пули, прикрывая Габи. В Марокко тащил тебя из горящей лаборатории. Надо было тогда сказать: “Спасибо, не надо”. Надо было остаться и сдохнуть: “Я сам”. Надо было поинтересоваться его мнением относительно необходимости постороннего вмешательства, пока он трепыхался на электрическом стуле дяди Руди. 

Свобода без раздумий и угрызений совести рисковать собой. Свобода без раздумий и угрызений совести принимать чужую свободу рисковать…

Сознание прояснилось незаметно. Секунду назад был в голове какой-то бессвязный каламбур, и вдруг все устаканилось, затих бешеный танец разноцветных снежинок, тело “вернулось” своим и не своим одновременно. Связь проклюнулась. 

Илья дернул руками, еще раз, еще. Сосредоточился на хлипком левом бортике, извернулся, налегая, что есть сил. Болты расходились с оглушительным скрежетом, крепление отлетело в сторону, опрокинув стойку с капельницей, иголка выскочила из вены. Под пластырем было не видно, но Илья почувствовал: место прокола стягивается, заживая. 

“Только бы не случайность”, — подумал. И тут же поверил: не случайность. Наполеон искал его — и нашел. Габи позволила, снабдила данными. Уэверли согласовал операцию. Они все там решили рискнуть. Теперь твоя очередь — не подведи, воспользуйся шансом.

 

Когда Илья наконец добрался до своих, Наполеон уже начал приходить в себя в больничной палате где-то в Пирее — так сказала Габи. В передвижном командном пункте пришлось отчитываться перед шефом силовиков и греческой полицией. Потом кто-то из прибывшего с проверкой начальства потребовал медицинского освидетельствования. Спохватились, запоздало подтверждая личность по отпечаткам пальцев и контрольным вопросам. 

Габи носилась между раскладными столами, каждые пять минут созваниваясь с госпиталем, требовала чего-то от сонных и медлительных шишек, крутила громоздкую и неповоротливую бюрократическую машину. 

Спустя еще два часа — гнала по побережью старенький, одолженный едва ли не у местной разведки автомобиль без номеров и молчала. Илья смотрел в окно и не смотрел на Габи. Вспоминал висевшую в штабе карту, считал оставшиеся до госпиталя километры. Сбился на пятнадцати, почувствовав отголосок чужого присутствия. Спросил:

— Почему на него подействовало мое снотворное? Вещества не передаются на расстоянии.

— Врач сказал, все дело в мозге. Мозг вроде как счел, что его накачали чем-то, и заснул, — пробормотала Габи и опять сосредоточилась на дороге.

Илья кивнул и продолжил обратный отсчет. Было странно: неуютно, неловко, непривычно и отчего-то боязно. От Габи веяло невысказанной обидой, а может, это прорывалось раздражение после возни с бумажками, или патологическая нелюбовь к лечебным учреждениям. 

“Что сказать? — думал Илья. — Как объяснить? Оправдаться? Нужно ли это? Удастся ли?” 

Автомобиль резко свернул на парковку, затормозив перед главным входом. Габи заглушила мотор и замялась в нерешительности:

— Не испорти все, ради бога, — пробормотала, тщетно пытаясь выдать волнение за строгость. — Я понимаю, что эта ваша связь — морально-этический ад. Там черт ногу сломит, пытаясь выяснить, как хорошо, а как плохо. Я уже на все что угодно согласна: хотите — ловите шпионов в обнимку, хотите — разбегитесь по разным концам света. Лишь бы вы оба считали, что так правильно.

Что-то щелкнуло в мозгу, вставая на место. Илья улыбнулся ободряюще, перебил, не давая закончить:

— Все будет хорошо, Габи. Мы разберемся.

И с изумлением отметил: так и есть. Все будет.

 

Наполеон выглядел нормально. Сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, приветствуя Габи, завозился, садясь на кровати. Илья знал: вены под больничной пижамой — как у наркомана, костяшки пальцев сбиты в кровь (на свободу пришлось прорываться), пара порезов (безумный доктор брал пробы) и наверняка какие-то синяки.

Габи не задержалась надолго, осведомилась о самочувствии, покладисто согласилась, что “разумеется, все не так и страшно”, и “конечно, я признаю, что ты оказался прав”. Подошла к кровати, шутливо растрепала Наполеону волосы, приобняла, стараясь не касаться. Потопталась на месте, оглядываясь на замершего на пороге Илью, и торопливо распрощалась. 

Наполеон выждал с полминуты и со стоном сполз на подушки. Пожаловался:

— От той штуки, которую тебе кололи, страшная мигрень.

— Не от нее, — фыркнул Илья. — Когда меня будили, мигрени не было.

— Хочешь сказать, я переволновался?

— Ну, либо ты, либо я — третьего не дано.

Палата была крохотной, заходящее солнце пробивалось сквозь задернутые светлые шторы, раскрашивая стены в рыжий. Хмурый охранник в гражданском заглянул из коридора. Илья закрыл дверь, пожалел, что нет задвижки. Шагнул к кровати, присел в ногах, уставился на длинную царапину на ребре ладони. Предложил:

— В следующий раз я буду драться в перчатках.

Замер, ожидая реакции.

— В следующий раз я позабочусь о том, чтобы твое безвольное тело не умыкнули через половину континента для опытов, — Наполеон, похоже, наконец устроился, прикрыл глаза, уперевшись коленом в бедро Илье и вытянув руки поверх одеяла.

— В следующий раз безвольным будет твое тело…

— И ты, разумеется, отобьешь его у врага…

— Предварительно надев перчатки.

Подумалось: вот ведь парадокс — легче рисковать собой, чем человеком, которому доверяешь, как себе. Замкнутый круг. Доверять кому-то — значит принимать ответное доверие и риск.

— Моральное-этический ад, — пробормотал Илья.

— Габи и тебя обрабатывала?

— Она не понимает, мне кажется.

— А ты-то сам понимаешь? — Наполеон глянул заинтересованно, из-под ресниц.

Илья пожал плечами, наклонился вперед, бережно сжал руку выше запястья. 

— Я пойду добуду тебе что-нибудь от мигрени. 

— Апельсинов и раскладушку себе, — донеслось в спину. — Будешь охранять меня по ночам.

— Габи нас отсюда вывезет через пару часов. Скажу ей, что ты здоров.

 

***

 

Будить посреди ночи пожилую хозяйку гостиницы в Санта-Крус-де-ла-Сьерра было жестоко, и Илья дежурил с вечера у окна, разглядывая шумный поток неугомонных местных. Кто-то продавал еду, кто-то покупал наркотики. Дети, вооружившись кривыми суковатыми палками, разыгрывали по ролям пленение Че Гевары. Сухощавая выжженная солнцем старуха в окне напротив вязала шапочки. 

Посыльный с документами объявился в третьем часу утра. 

Город спал, с улицы тянуло прохладой, с противоположной окраины доносилась ругань и крики вечно бодрствующих революционеров-побирушек.

Илья развил бурную деятельность: запер ставни, включил все имеющиеся в комнате светильники (чуть не спалил единственную розетку), разложил присланные Габи материалы на полу и по кроватям. Прыгал из одного конца крохотной комнатушки в другой, выдергивая из ковра бумаг нужный листок, зачитывал то и дело какие-то цифры вслух, заражал своим азартом.

Наполеон примостился на единственном стуле, закопавшись в личное дело профессора Райнера Роде: “Преподавал в Берлинском университете, в сороковые работал на немцев вместе с Рудольфом фон Трулшем, после войны пропал, пустился в бега, но, прибившись к ТРАШ, вернулся к исследованиям и возглавил собственную лабораторию. Известен также под псевдонимами Франсуа Айелло, Лех Важеха, Армандо Кальво…”

— И Джулиус Но, — Илья перегнулся через плечо, выдернул из-под скрепки черно-белую фотографию, пригляделся к ней внимательнее. — Доктор Джулиус Но.

— Злодей из фильма про Джеймса Бонда? — осторожно уточнил Наполеон. Развернулся, проверяя ладонью лоб напарника: холодный.

— Ты думаешь, я спятил? — возмутился Илья, — Этот безумный гений вколол мне сыворотку в Марокко. Он же изучал меня под лупой в Греции. И в Греции на его халате была бирка с именем “Джулиус Но”.

— Думаешь, это намек, что незаконными ядерными испытаниями в Боливии заведует не его невестка, а он сам?

Илья явно игнорировал иронию происходящего: вернул фотографию на место, подхватил с ближайшей кровати банковскую выписку со счета Брианы Роде, задумался.

— Нам в любом случае придется подобраться ближе к ней.

— Нам, Угроза? Неужто ты сам собрался очаровывать сеньору Роде?

Илья пристроил лист на место, зарывшись теперь уже в личное дело кого-то из помощников цели. Рассеянно бросил:

— Если под “очаровать” ты подразумеваешь “залезть под юбку”, то я предпочту издали восторгаться твоим мастерством соблазнителя. Три человека в постели — это слишком.

Очень живо представилась засада, шипение помех в наушниках и едва различимый за ним шорох простыней. Шепот, а, может, смех, еле слышный стон на выдохе, переброшенное Ильей по связи ощущение острых коготков, вычерчивающих узоры на спине. Стало неловко, нахлынуло возбуждение, вперемешку с нелепой ревностью. Наполеон встряхнулся, приходя в себя, обиженно уставился на фото Брианы.

— Свидание, когда я отпрашиваюсь у тебя, а потом весь вечер гадаю, где ты, чем занят и не наступишь ли мне случайно на ногу, тоже сложно назвать идеальным. Трое — это перебор, ты прав.

Ставни скрипнули под порывом ветра, по брусчатке под окном застучали копыта — четыре утра, просыпались прачки и водовозы с осликами. А старуха с вязанием, небось, так и не ложилась. Жаль, нельзя передать кому-нибудь вроде нее вынужденный хронический недосып, помноженный надвое. Курякин безукоризненно осторожен на миссиях и образцово предусмотрителен в быту, только к необходимости регулярно высыпаться никак привыкнуть не может.

Илья выудил из своей папки страницу, протянул Наполеону, обронил как будто невзначай:

— Трое — перебор, возможно, нам стоит сократить число. — Отвел глаза и продолжил, спокойно возвращаясь к делу: — Этого человека я выслеживал в Марселе, через него были организованы поставки медикаментов в Пирей.

Наполеон мельком оценил фото и пробормотал что-то невнятное, обозначая согласие. Илья обрадовался, мазнул мимолетной улыбкой из-под ресниц, опять погрузился в рассуждения. Схема вырисовывалась стройная и красивая, как шахматная партия: все ключевые фигуры известны, цели обозначены, средства приемлемы. Мысль поползла куда-то в сторону — Наполеона клонило в сон. 

— Если мы “сократим число”, — осторожно вклинился он, — система замкнется сама на себя. Мы замкнемся. Будем едины, неделимы и самодостаточны.

Илья прервался на полуслове, отвлекся от разложенной на кровати карты, с любопытством спросил:

— Это плохо?

Смущенным он не выглядел, скорее удивленным. Наполеон неуверенно пожал плечами: мол, откуда мне знать. Илья усмехнулся довольно, как будто ожидал именно такой реакции, хуже того — как будто он этой реакции добивался. “Да он же мной манипулирует, — осенило Наполеона. — Научился все-таки”. В груди заворочалось что-то напоминающее гордость. 

Деревянные ставни почти не приглушали звуков. За городом со стороны ущелья закричала какая-то птица — может, петух, а может, и что-то экзотическое. Надрывный, пронзительный вопль подхватили неизвестные пернатые собратья, закукарекав на все лады. Во дворе гостиницы завыл старый сторожевой пес.

Илья наконец спохватился, что на двоих они не спали уже почти трое суток, за пару минут собрал ворох присланных Габи бумаг в две аккуратные стопки, упаковал в конверты, спрятал в чемодан. В армейские сорок пять секунд переоделся в пижаму, нырнул под простыню, откатился к самому краю, привычно освобождая место.

По коридору грузно прошествовала проснувшаяся хозяйка. Под окном два мужика спорили о цене за молоко, наотрез отказываясь уступить друг другу. 

Наполеон лег, Илья придвинулся вплотную, обнял со спины, нашарил ладонью ладонь, переплел пальцы. Сделал систему закольцованной, цельной и самодостаточной. 

Эхо связи разливалось по телу уютным теплом. Грядущая миссия манила обещанием успеха, скорая и окончательная расправа над ТРАШ в который раз маячила на горизонте. Дыхание Ильи выровнялось, следом за ним успокоился Наполеон. Устало-равнодушное оцепенение (уже не поймешь чье) навалилось, утягивая обоих в сон (вероятно, общий).


End file.
